Rogue's Troubles
by msblues
Summary: Logan saves Marie from a potential raper. What will happen between them? What will happen if they never met the X-Men
1. in the beginning

Title: Rogue's Troubles  
  
Author: msblues  
  
Summary: Logan saves Marie from a potential raper. What will happen between them? What will happen if they never met the X-Men  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, not a thing, X-men are all property of Marvel.  
  
Wolverine jerked aside just as his opponent swung his fist at him. The guy was a weakling probably the worst he had fought this night but he had been knocked down several times and he was still fighting. He was very determined; he'd give him that.  
  
Wolverine loved cage fighting. It was the only thing he was good at in this fucked up world. Fighting was his life ever since he could remember, he was fighting. He loved fighting. Fighting with his hands, his feet and especially his claws.  
  
He looked at the man opposite him. He was panting heavily and there were scars and scratches all over his face and body. Just sinking his claws into the worthless piece of shit would be enough to knock him down, for good. He smiled at the thought.  
  
Wolverine ducked quickly just as the man gave him another hit. But he was too slow; the blow hit him square on the cheek. But he just brushed it off like it was nothing. The man stared both astounded and scared.  
  
'This fight has gone long enough'. And in an instance his claws were out. The man quickly backed away. 'This isn't fair'. Wolverine thought. So Wolverine shoved back his claws and in one second he swung his fist at the guy's nose and gave him one gigantic kick in the balls.  
  
The man covered his crotch as if it could stop the pain and fled out of the cage.  
  
'Wimp' Wolverine said and spit where the guy had been standing  
  
The crowd went wild. God, they were pathetic. All this cheering for one hit and a kick, he didn't even get to use his claws. Oh well there was a next time.  
  
Wolverine grabbed his money and headed to the bar on the other side of the room to have a drink. Fighting sure made a guy thirsty.  
  
He sat at the bar and ordered a beer. He was about to drink when suddenly he heard a voice so quiet only he could hear it with his supersensitive hearing. 'Please don't, Please stop, Ah don't wanna.  
  
And before he knew it he was out the door to see what the hell was going on.  
  
~~~~  
  
The guy was fantastic. He was so agile. His body so well built and strong.  
  
She winced as he got hit. But it didn't seem to affect him; it just made him look more determined to beat the guy up.  
  
She watched in surprise as gigantic claws burst out of his knuckles. He was a mutant aswell. He sure didn't seem like it. But god he was lucky, not to have a power that would make you untouchable. What would she give to be able to touch to be able to feel?  
  
She watched as the 'wolverine' gave the guy one big hit and a kick and the guy was out of the cage. The crowd went wild. The fight was over.  
  
Rogue looked at her watch. It was already 10:30. It was time to find her a place to sleep. She headed outside and started her search for a place to sleep.  
  
'Hey babe'  
  
She turned around. It was the guy the 'Wolverine' had played. He was leaning on the wall in front of her looking her up and down. His body was all bruised and scratched from his fight but other than that he was al right.  
  
She just ignored him and walked past him hoping he would get her drift. She turned left and to her despair found it was a dead end. She turned around. The guy was blocking the way just smiling at her.  
  
'Aren't you gonna give a guy a reward for fighting' he said just walking casually to her.  
  
'Ah don't know what you mean' she said backing to the wall.  
  
'Oh really, well I'll just have to show you'  
  
And before she knew it he was on her. He shoved her against the wall and pinned her hands over her head. She could feel his breath as his mouth came closer.  
  
He shoved his mouth on hers and she could feel his tongue pushing into her mouth and all she could do was stay still and watch him. She fought to keep her power under control. But his body was heavy, he kissed her more aggressively and harder. She could feel her power pulling to let go. But he was off her before she could release it.  
  
'I'm gonna enjoy this'.  
  
He came in again and started unbuttoning her shirt all the time laughing to himself. 'Here I was thinking this was the worst day of my life. Her shirt was off already. He shoved her harder against the wall and started unbuckling her bra. He stared at her breasts, licking his lips. He dove in and started suckling one of her nipples. She winced, he was so rough, he was practically biting them. He got up and started giving the same treatment to the other.  
  
He again got up but this time he started unbuttoning her pants. She could feel as his erection pushed against her thigh. Rogue looked around but there was no one to help her. She felt as he slid her pants down her legs and then started on his own. Her power was already slowly slipping from her control. It was all too much and all she could do was scream out in pain. 'Please don't, Please stop, Ah don't wanna.  
  
He smiled' Well you just have to want to'  
  
His pants were down and she could see his crotch. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his crotch where he made her start rubbing it, he was grunting with pleasure. He forced her hand all over his crotch his face smiling with pleasure. She winced as she felt hot fluid come onto her hand. He stopped her and pulled her hands over her head so that her breasts were sticking up high.  
  
She closed her eyes, ah don't want this. She could hear him laughing softly, she could feel the heat of his erection coming closer. But before she knew it his laughing had stopped and he was lying dead on the ground.  
  
Had she killed him, she was scared, she already had nearly killed someone.  
  
'That should teach him a lesson.  
  
She looked up. And I stared with surprise; it was the wolverine his claws out dripping with blood.  
  
~~~  
  
He watched as the man fell to the ground, dead. His eyes were open with pleasure his crotch sticking full up in the air, fluid all over it.  
  
He looked at the girl. She was a mess he watched as she scrambled to get further away from him, her eyes wide with fear. She was naked head to toe, and all he could do was watch as she tried to cover her body as much as possible.  
  
'Hurry up and change'. He was disgusted at what the guy had done. How could he do that to a woman?  
  
He turned around as she slid on her panties and her pants. He heard a soft cry. He turned around to see as she put on her bra and start on her shirt. Her fingers were trembling badly and before he knew it she was sitting on the floor crying her eyes out.  
  
'Kid, what's wrong'  
  
'Ah, ah.. Ah didn't know what to do. He was on top of me. Ah couldn't do anything.'  
  
He rubbed her back. 'Well I guess I should have bashed him up a bit more'.  
  
She smiled at what he said and he sighed with relief  
  
'Here let me.' So he knelt in front of her and finished buttoning up her shirt.  
  
The girl was beautiful her hair soft and flowing with white hair framing her face. Her amber eyes were big but scared twinkling back at him with trust. Her body was beautiful long, thin. She was everything a guy would want a girl to look like. But Christ she was only a kid. She was at the most 17 years old.  
  
He tucked her hair behind her ear and wiped her eyes 'Don't cry'  
  
'Thankyou so much for saving me.'  
  
'It's ok kid, he said helping her to stand up. 'So I guess you'll be alright by yourself'.  
  
'No, please don't go. Please don't leave me, Ah'm so scared'  
  
He was amazed at her desperateness. He turned around; she looked so helpless on the floor. 'Don't you have any parents to go to?  
  
'I don't have any parents I ran away and I don't have anyone else I know or a home  
  
Why?  
  
Couldn't you tell, I'm a mutant, My parents were so scared of my powers they started distancing away from me and then there was my boyfriend, I put him into coma for three weeks.  
  
The information sunk into him. He never thought her to be a mutant; she looked so innocent. He wanted to know what her powers were but it didn't seem right to ask right then. 'Well then you'll just have to come with me, if you want'  
  
She looked back up at me with her eyes twinkling 'do you really mean it'  
  
'Well I am your saviour it would only be right'  
  
Before I knew it she had her arms around him. 


	2. meeting each other

Title: Rogue's Troubles  
  
Author: msblues  
  
Summary: Logan saves Marie from a potential raper. What will happen between them? What will happen if they never met the X-Men?  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry to all you readers but it won't get to the 'R' chapters until maybe the next chapter or the one after. It's very short, I'm sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, not a thing,  
  
His shirt was soaked through with her tears. Tears of happiness? Tears of pain? She didn't know, all she knew was that she'd been running for a year from everyone like a street rat but there were people who actually cared for her. Even though they might not look it.  
  
Her knees gave way and before she knew it she was on the ground crying even more.  
  
'Don't' cry, don't worry, I won't hurt you'  
  
She felt as her body was lifted off the ground. She was too tired and weak to refuse.  
  
Her body fit snugly in his arms. His overly muscular arms protecting her against the falling snow.  
  
She looked around; the whole area was empty only one lone truck standing in the snow. She looked back from where they were before and took one last glimpse at the sight that would haunt her forever. He was naked from the waist down, blood pouring from his back. She closed her eyes blocking out his face and the things he had done to her.  
  
She felt herself being placed in the front seat of the car. Words of reassurance reaching her ears. She heard as the car revved to life and before she knew it she was sleeping to the hum of the car's engine.  
  
~~~~  
  
The girl was sleeping. Her angelic face looked so peaceful hiding what was really behind her thoughts.  
  
He definitely thought she was beautiful. He'd been with many women but none as beautiful as she. But Christ, she was a kid, so innocent. Her clothes were ripped from her ordeal, showing off her smooth, tan skin.  
  
His brain was still registering that he said he'd take her. All he knew was that he really pitied the girl and wanted to protect her.  
  
He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. He didn't want to stuff it up like he'd done many times. But Christ, was he really doing the right thing taking her, was she lying that she was a mutant. Only one thing to do, wait til she woke up.  
  
The drive was long, at least three days. But he drove on, to the sound of her snores.  
  
~~~  
  
She woke up to unfamiliar surroundings  
  
Where was she? What was she doing in this truck? She looked down at her clothes, ripped and stained with blood and suddenly she remembered, all the frightening images flowing back to her head.  
  
She looked to the Wolverine, the man responsible for her being there and relief flooded her.  
  
She pretended she was till asleep but he had heard her.  
  
'So kid, are you feeling better?' He said, patting her thigh.  
  
'Ah'm fine' she said pulling away before anything could happen, but she could see it in his face. He had felt the pull of his energy, but he didn't question it.  
  
'So..um..what's your name Kid?  
  
'It's Marie'  
  
'Nice name, the name's Logan.'  
  
But..ah thought your name was Wolverine?  
  
'You seriously don't believe that, I only use that name for cage fighting, I got to sound tough you know.' He shook his head, chuckling at what she had said.  
  
She smiled at him; the Wolverine was a soft person. Her life was definitely going to get better.  
  
~~~~  
  
Logan smiled to himself. At least that lightened up the tension between them. It definitely was the right thing to bring her.  
  
Marie. The name suited her well. It fit her. The name was beautiful, just like her.  
  
'So, where are you taking me' her eyes looked up at him questioningly with trust.  
  
'I'm taking you to my house in Banff. We won't get there today, probably in around two days so we'll stop at the next hotel'.  
  
He looked at her, her face was all flushed but she was smiling. 'Thankyou'  
  
He saw as a single tear ran down her face. He lifted his hand to wipe it away but she backed away, the fear back in her eyes.  
  
He scanned her eyes, confused. Why wouldn't she let him touch her? Was she still scared of what had happened back in Laughlin?  
  
'Look kid, I want to help you, but you got to tell me what's wrong. If it's that guy back at Laughlin, he's dead, he won't bother you.'  
  
'No, it's not that. It's..it's mah powers.'  
  
'What's your powers?' he knew he was bothering her, but he had to know.  
  
'Ah can't touch'  
  
'What do you mean you can't touch'  
  
'Whenever I touch someone, I drain their energy from them, I can kill them.'  
  
Everything fit into place, the tingling feeling when he carried her to the truck, like his power was draining, if he hadn't had his healing powers he's probably be dead.  
  
'But why didn't the man that r..raped you get killed?  
  
He watched as she flinched 'Ah can hold it if ah really want to, but not for a long time. Anyway ah get really tired when I hold it. I'm too tired to control it now.'  
  
'I'm sure you can control it, it's probably not that bad.' He saw as she opened her mouth in protest but he patted the covered part of her back' Don't worry, I got healing powers, if I touch you, I can heal'  
  
He watched as her eyes shimmered with trust.  
  
He looked back to the road; this day had definitely not gone how he expected it to go. But he was happy, he truly felt like he had saved the girl's life.  
  
'Here we are' he said turning into a motel's parking lot. 'You can sleep now', but there was no need she was already curled up on the seat, snoring.  
  
He parked the car, and lifted her out of the seat, making sure not to touch her skin. She was so light, now that he thought of it, she definitely needed something to eat.  
  
He headed inside the motel, the motel was very poor; paint peeling of the walls, dirty carpet, broken chairs on the side of the room. The only acceptable thing in the room was the man behind the counter.  
  
He headed to him. 'Can I have two single rooms, preferably near to each other'  
  
'I'm sorry sir, we only got one double bed.'  
  
'It'll have to do' he said thrusting the money in the guy's hand.  
  
'The room is the second to the right'  
  
He grabbed the keys and headed the direction the man was pointing without a word of thanks.  
  
'What a strange couple' the man behind the counter thought, watching as the wolf man stumbled across the room with a young woman in his arms.  
  
Wolverine opened the door to an empty room. The only furnishings were a bed, a bedside table and a fireplace. The small bathroom connected to the room only had a small shower a toilet and a sink.  
  
He sighed; at least it felt like home. He layed the girl down gently onto the bed.  
  
She better not think I'm taking advantage of her, he thought as he took of his shirt and slipped in the sheets next to the girl. ~~~~  
  
Author: I know it's short but you'll live. Review please! 


	3. Comfort

Title: Rogue's Troubles  
  
Author: msblues  
  
Story Summary: Logan saves Marie from a potential raper. What will happen between them? What will happen if they never met the X-Men?  
  
Author's Notes: enjoy the story, any suggestions will be accepted. And just pretend Marie managed to grab a small portion of her "attacker's" energy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, not a thing,  
  
She was dreaming again.  
  
Screams rang through her head as her inner self ran through her mind for any way of escape. She was in a maze. She was lost in her own mind.  
  
Each turn she took was a dead end. The screams getting louder the further she went. The screams of her ex boyfriend (A/N: names would be helpful!) as she sent him into coma. The screams of the few victims she had managed to gain energy from all ringing as she ran through her mind.  
  
NOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
She had only grasped a small part of her recent attacker, but he was still in her mind, taking over.  
  
As she turned her corner he came rushing at her, his naked body covered in blood. She ran back to come face to face with a double, she looked back to find she was trapped, trapped between two attackers. As they came closer their smiles got wider.  
  
'You'll pay for what you did'  
  
She was trapped; they had got her, she told herself, as she crumpled on the floor in a heap of tears.  
  
There was no one to help her, nothing she could do.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He woke to the sounds of pleading.  
  
No, not again! Please no!  
  
He shot up his claws retracting as he did. It was still dark outside.  
  
He looked around to see Marie, squirming in her sheets, her face white with terror, her arms flailing wildly about.  
  
'Marie, Marie, snap out of it!' he shouted as he grabbed at her shoulders, making sure not to touch her skin.  
  
He watched as she pulled away from his touch, her small, delicate hands hiding her tear-strewn face.  
  
She was curled up on the bed, her small body shaking with fear. She gasped with pain and she shot up her eyes large.  
  
He reached out to comfort her but again she pulled away, staring back at him with both fear and panic.  
  
'Get away from me. Just get away from me'  
  
He watched in surprise as she fled into the toilet slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
He could hear her crying softly  
  
He got up and opened the bathroom door ever so softly; he looked inside to see her crouched next to the sink. She looked like a scared little rabbit. Her eyes were closed shut, and she was rocking back and forth with her hands slammed tightly over her ears.  
  
'Get out, get out, he could hear her say over and over again, softly to her head.  
  
He opened the door fully and stepped inside watching as she backed away further against the sink.  
  
He walked softly to her, kneeling down infront of her.  
  
'Kid, it's just me.  
  
She looked up at him as he said this, her eyes searching his in recognition before falling into his arms.  
  
'Ah was so scared, all these images' he heard her muffle against his shirt.  
  
'There, there'  
  
~~~~~  
  
His hold on her was strong, his arms giving her the comfort that she so desperately needed.  
  
She felt safe in his arms, at peace, which gave her the power to gain control over her powers.  
  
His touch felt nice, there was no fear behind it, he wasn't scared of her, and for that she was grateful.  
  
She felt as he took hold of her chin, lifting it so she looked at him.  
  
His face looked wild, his hair sticking out at ends, his eyes although lacking in sleep were blazing back at her with worry.  
  
'Kid, I'll look after you, I promise.'  
  
She snuggled against his chest, 'Thank you Logan'  
  
'It's all right kid, but I got to teach you control.'  
  
She nodded in agreement, and snuggled deeper into his chest.  
  
'Let's get back to bed'  
  
She felt him struggle underneath her, as he got up and carried her to the bed.  
  
He lay her down carefully and lied down next to her.  
  
She watched as he settled back to sleep, so calmly. But for her there was something that was missing, she still was scared to go back to sleep.  
  
'Logan'  
  
She watched as he groggily turned to her  
  
'What is it kid'  
  
'Logan, hold me, Ah'm scared.'  
  
He smiled at her and put his arms around her, so her back was against his chest. His face resting in her soft auburn hair. She felt as he kissed her hair.  
  
'Go back to sleep'  
  
She snuggled up to him, she felt so safe in his arms.  
  
Finally, she felt at peace  
  
~~~~~  
  
He woke again that morning, this time to the sunlight that was playing on his face.  
  
He looked down at his arms at Marie. Her face looked so peaceful, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
He looked at the clock; it was 11:30.  
  
Oh, shit, he groaned as he slumped off to the bed to the bathroom. He tossed water on his sleepy face and stared back at the face starting back at him in the mirror. He looked quite how he looked before but inside he could see an inner happiness. He felt happy with Marie, she was like his daughter, someone he wanted to protect.  
  
He walked softly to Marie, careful not to wake her, and sat at her side.  
  
'Marie, wake up, he gently shook her at the shoulders.  
  
He smiled as she smiled backed at him. And before he knew what she was doing she had her arms around him in a warm embrace.  
  
'Thankyou'  
  
She pulled back and he looked at her, her eyes dancing with mischief. He was glad, she deserved to be happy.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She felt as he pulled her to her feet  
  
'Come on, Marie, you gotta wash herself.  
  
She looked down at herself and agreed, Her clothes were torn from the day before, blood was all over her shirt, dirt all over her pants and a strange fluid all over her hands.  
  
She smiled back at him, mouthed a thankyou and headed for the bathroom.  
  
She stepped into shower; she hadn't been in one since she ran away from home. She turned on the water and gasped as the warm water drummed on her soft skin.  
  
She watched as the water washed off all the dirt and blood of her skin ending in a messy puddle on the floor.  
  
As she washed herself she thought of Logan. He was so kind to her; she needed some way to pay him back. She hadn't got any dreams when she went back to sleep that night, and she thanked Logan for holding her, it had banished all her fears away.  
  
She finished her shower and grabbed the only towel there, wrapping it around herself  
  
She stepped out of the bathroom to find Logan in front of her with a pair of clothes in his hands. She thanked him and walked back into the bathroom to change. He'd gotten her a loose shirt, probably his and a pair of tight fitting jeans, she didn't know where they came from.  
  
When she stepped out, Logan was dressed up, ready to go.  
  
'Come on kid, are you ready to go to Banff? (A/N: Is that his home town, I think I read it somewhere)  
  
Yep, Ah'm ready to go' She said as she took his hand and the two of them headed out of the room.  
  
~~~~  
  
The ride to Banff was the funnest he'd had for years.  
  
They spent their time really getting to know each other. Their nights were spent in sleazy motels and he'd managed to get her new clothes with the money from his cage fighting.  
  
As he got closer to his home a sense of relief flooded him; this is where he belonged. He could smell it each minute he got closer, scents of the happy but lonely times he spent at Banff.  
  
In three days he was finally home.  
  
'Well kid, here we are, this is my home.'  
  
'God Logan, It's beautiful'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Review! Suggestions would be very helpful. I'm not exactly sure where I should go! 


End file.
